DN Angel: We Don't Always Get What We Want
by KimmieMarie
Summary: Dark is handsome, mysterious, and he'd never let some girl change his life... but what happens when his best friend leaves him because of a misunderstanding? How will he deal with it? What will he do to get Trinity back?
1. Steal 1: Come With Me

Steal One (**Trinity's POV**)

We stepped through the big iron door. The room was pitch black and abnormally cold. I shivered and my teeth clattered together.

"Shh..." Dark put a soft hand over my mouth. I stayed very close to him, almost stepping on his heels.

I started to whisper. "Dark, why didn't you tell me it was going to be cold?"

"Because, it will only take me a few minutes." he answered, whispering also. "Stay right here."

I hated it when someone told me to 'stay put'. I can't stay still for long periods of time and it makes it worse when someone tells me to do just that. It makes me want to move. How Dark could see in this blackened room, I'll never know. Disobeying him, by taking two steps forward, I bumped into something. _'Of course!_' it was probably a table. I didn't want to know, all I wanted was to get out of this spooky place.

"Trinity!" Dark snapped.

We were in the air now. Dark stole another treasure today. The cops were usually dense. They knew he'd be here -thanks to the notes he leaves them- but they never catch him.

"I'm sorry." I apologized to him. Flying scares me, so I was practically clawing him in the stomach. I was on his back, with my arms wrapped around him, holding on for dear life.

"I know." he sighed.

"Hey Dark, why do you want me to come with you when you steal these pieces of junk anyway?" I asked him.

"You help with the adrenaline." he chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

He laughed. "Watch..."

As soon as I knew it, he flung me off his back to watch me fall. He enjoyed this? Hearing me scream bloody murder? Was this 'funny' to him? "DARK!! AHHHH!!" I closed my eyes.

"Oof." he caught me. I was terrified. My body wouldn't stop shaking and I could barely breathe. As much as I wanted to slap him, I couldn't because I had clung to him, tightening my hold around him so much I thought my arms and legs would sink into his skin, or go numb, whichever.

"See?" he laughed.

"J-jerk! What was that supposed to prove? Me being a coward?!" I squeaked using the little breath I had in me.

"When I'm trying to be serious and stealthy, you always find a way to be clumsy and afraid. It's cute for one thing, and one of these days it's going to get me caught. So... my 'point' is you make the situation more... exhilarating. For example, if a burglar was robbing a jewelry store, he knows it's wrong, but the excitement is what he wants. Sure, it's terrifying but he enjoys it. If he brought his wife along and she was distracted by the sparkle in the jewelry, she'd want to touch it right?"

"Um, I guess." I answered, able to talk without sounding winded.

"Well, if she touches the wrong thing, it sets off the alarm, and it puts them in an even tighter position. They have to hurry and get out of there before time runs out, but he wants to steal what he came for in the first place, otherwise his purpose would be for nothing." Dark smiled. "Get it?"

"Sure, I get it but use a smaller analogy, it makes it less boring." I teased him.

"Ha. Don't make me drop you again." he replied, making me cling to him tighter -if that was even possible. I was surprised he could breathe.

"You better not Dark Mousy! Not unless you don't want your bait anymore." I said, referring the 'bait' part to me.

He laughed. "I don't think of you as bait Trinity."

We landed on the ground in front of my house. "Okay With, time to change back." Dark's jet black wings slowly disappeared and on his shoulder, crawled a small white bunny.

"Aw. Hey With!" the bunny jumped into my arms. "Well, I guess this is goodbye." I looked at Dark, setting With back down on his shoulders.

"For now. Goodnight Trinity." he kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight." I said, then he was gone.

**The Next Day**

I stood in front of the mirror in my bathroom. I ran my fingers through my long red hair, it stopped at the middle of my back. I wanted something different. I ran to the kitchen and opened up a drawer, pulling out a pair of black- handled scissors. I cut my hair, then took a shower and blow dried it to make sure I washed out all of the loose ends and cut off strands. It barely touched my shoulders now.

As soon as I was finished with my hair, I put on a pair of old gray jogging pants and a navy blue, v-neck, long sleeved shirt. It was a little thin, so I put a white tank top on underneath it. I heard a thud, it wasn't loud but it was noticeable. I walked out of the bathroom and my heart nearly stopped beating. I let out a gasp and clutched my shirt. "Dark, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." he smiled.

"... You couldn't use a phone to let me know you were coming?" I scoffed.

"That takes the fun out of surprising you." he replied, sprawling out on my bed.

I sighed and sat down beside him. He threw his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. "This is how I first met you."

"I know." I smiled. "I remember."

There was a television broadcast on channel 2 that night. "_Phantom Dark strikes tonight. He's making his first appearance near Tambora Village, at the old Mason Warehouse. He plans to steal the golden statue of Alexis tonight._" the news reporter claimed. I remember going to the kitchen to get a glass of water and coming back to find my window wide open. I went to close it, and then two strong arms were around me. One hand on my waist and the other over my mouth. "Shh..." a deep, sexy, unfamiliar voice whispered in my ear. "Don't be afraid, I need to stay here for a few minutes."

The person spun me around and there he was. Phantom Dark, or as I knew him now, Dark Mousy. His purple hair, purple eyes, and jet black wings... he was sexy and mysterious.

"I asked you on a date and we've been partners ever since." Dark said, smiling with his eyes still closed.

"Mm-hm." I stared at him.

He opened his eyes, catching me. "What?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'm just thinking. If I wouldn't have went on that date with you, then you might not be here right now. So, thanks. I'm glad that you snuck into my house. I'm friends with a thief..." I said.

"Yeah. I'm glad too." he took a second before speaking again. "So, why did you cut your hair?" he asked me, then sat up, tugging lightly on a couple strands of my now-short, red hair.

I was surprised that he had even noticed. It seems like he never really takes the time to 'look at me' or, maybe I just thought that, because I wanted him to. "I don't know, I just felt like trying something different. Why do you care?" I answered, trying to sound a little snappy.

He looked at me, his eyebrows pulled together. "Why would I care? What are you talking about?" he sat up straight. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I just didn't think you'd notice." I laughed.

He looked away. "Well, I did notice, and I like it. _Thank you very much_."

He likes it? "Really? You think is looks okay?" I asked him. I leaned forward, getting closer to him. He looked my way and I brushed my hair back behind my ear.

Dark put a hand to the side of my face, rubbing my cheek with his thumb. "Yeah. It would look even cuter on you if you wore a purple ribbon in it."

"Why purple?" I asked, although I knew part of the answer. It had something to do with him.

"Because." he got up and walked over to the window. "It's my favorite color." he disappeared.

I shook my head. "Your favorite color."


	2. Steal 2: Leave It All Behind You

Steal Two (**Trinity's POV**)

"Hey, you coming with me tonight?" Dark asked me over the phone.

I sighed. "You'll come kidnap me anyway."

He laughed at that. "Yeah, I would."

"Then, I guess I'm going huh?" he didn't answer me. "Dark?" I said his name three more times and still no answer. "Dark?!" he was starting to scare me.

Then, something grabbed my hand, and my waist. "Lets go." it was him. We were flying again. I should've known he'd do something like this. One arm was wrapped around my waist, the other lined up with my arm, his hand in mine. I closed my eyes and tried to steady my racing heart.

"Dark, you really need to stop that." I said.

"And you really should expect that." he said in his usual deep, sexy voice.

"I know."

We stole another statue tonight. We got it from the library down town. He's never really told me why he steals things, so I felt like I should ask. "Dark, why do you steal? Doesn't it ever bother you? Make you feel guilty?" he placed me on the ground.

"Nah. Not at all, although, I probably shouldn't bring you along. I don't want to get you in trouble." he winked.

I thought I was going to fall over from shock. "You're just now caring about that?!"

"Well, no..."

I shook my head. "Unbelievable." I pointed at him. "Well, you can't get rid of me now!"

"I don't want to 'get rid of you'." he replied laughing at me. "But the cops are catching on, maybe you should just stay at home for the next couple of missions. Okay?"

"Fine. Don't bother visiting me, I'll be busy." I threw my head to the side, sticking my nose up in the air. "Hmph."

"Busy? Is that right?"

"Yes."

"With what?"

"I'm planning to call a friend."

"Oh. Is this friend of yours a guy or a girl?" Dark asked.

"Girl."

"Okay." he sounded relieved.

"I'm going home, bye Dark." I was irritated. How could he just dump me like that? He never cared about me getting in trouble before. I stormed off, but I knew he was following. "Stop it." I snorted.

"You're mad."

"No."

"Yeah. You're mad at me."

I turned and flashed him my perfect 'fake smile' "No. Goodnight Dark. I'll see you when I see you." I turned back around. I planned to put extra bounce, attitude in my walk.

* * *

"Calm down Trinity. Geez, don't tear my house apart." my friend Koneko demanded. I was pacing around her house.

"Ugh! What's it mean?!" I shouted.

"I'm not sure, but it definitely doesn't help by acting like a psychopath." Koneko scolded me.

I growled. "I'm not a psychopath."

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Then stop acting like one."

I stuck out my bottom lip to pout. "Then, what am I going to do?"

She laughed. "You could try telling me exactly how you feel about this 'Dark' guy."

I nodded and we sat on her bed. I took a deep breath and she leaned toward me, her eyes getting big. She was expecting me to say something juicy, but I disappointed her by saying, "I don't know."

She slapped her forehead with the palm of her left hand. "Trinity..." she snorted. "That's all?"

"Yes."

She shook her head. "I don't understand you at all." I sighed in response.

"I GOT IT!" I jumped up, making Koneko scream.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!"

"I've figured him out!"

She rolled her eyes "okay?"

"He's going to meet another girl tonight, possibly replace me" I said pounding the side of my fist down on my palm.

"And if he is? Does it bother you?" she asked.

"Well, not exactly... maybe... I DON'T KNOW!!" I put my hands on top of my head, yanking it back. "Ugh!"

"Well, how long were you planning to be his accomplice anyway?" she asked.

I never really thought about that. "I'm not sure. For as long as he needed me."

"Well, I think it bothers you. I think you like him and maybe he still needs you." she smiled.

"Hm. I don't think he 'needs' anyone."

"Alright, lets go. I am not going to have you moping around my house." she grabbed me by the hand, walking out of her room.

"Where are we going?" I asked when we stepped out of her front door.

"To find him, what else?" she smiled.

"I don't know if we should..." I said shakily. '_Does he even want me around? What if he is replacing me..._' I couldn't stop the thoughts, it made me want to scream. "I bet she's pretty." I stopped in my tracks, letting go of Koneko's hand.

"Huh?" Koneko asked.

"The girl he's with. The girl he's replacing me with. Hopefully she won't be as clumsy and hard- headed as me." I laughed at the last part.

"You better stop that before I smack you. Trinity you shouldn't do that to yourself." she frowned.

"I was probably just a tag-along to begin with. I was never any help, always knocking into stuff, doing opposite of what he asked me to do..." I let myself trail off.

I heard a low rumble coming from Koneko, she was growling? "Oohh, when I find _Dark_ I'm going to... "

"Koneko?" I looked at her. She was getting angry.

"I'm going to... " she balled her hands up into fists.

"Going to what?" Dark's voice echoed through the trees.

Koneko lost it. "IS THAT YOU?! DARK?"

"Yeah, what of it?" he asked.

"YOU'RE THE ONE MAKING MY TRINITY TALK BADLY ABOUT HERSELF?! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE! YOU BETTER BE GLAD SHE HASN'T CRIED YET!!" she shouted.

"Um, Koneko, it's okay. I'm fine." I smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

Dark laughed. "So... what's your purpose? What do you want from me crazy?"

She growled again.

"Dark, stop it, don't taunt her like that." I begged him.

"Why? I'm having fun Trinity." he laughed.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT HERE!" Koneko pointed at a spot in front of her.

"Koneko... " I whispered. "Please, I'm okay. Let's go back to your house okay?"

She calmed down. "No. Not until I kick his ass."

Another laugh roared through the quiet of the night. Dark finally stepped out and faced Koneko. "Give it your best shot."

Her eyes got wide. "Your... Phantom Dark." she turned to me. "You've been hanging out with Phantom Dark, the thief?! I can't believe I missed that." she was referring to his name. "Dark. _Phantom Dark..._"

I looked down at the ground.

"So, you aren't going to do anything to me?" Dark asked playfully.

"No she's not." I answered. "I am."

"Trinity?" Koneko said.


End file.
